Analytical systems used in the field of diagnostics require processing of samples comprising analytes to be analyzed.
Such processing involves transfer of vessels, or of liquid samples and reagents from one vessel to another. For higher throughput, simultaneous processing is often performed using multiple consumables, such as pipette tips and multiwell plates. Especially with systems for nucleic acid analysis, re-use of pipette tips may be limited due to contamination.